proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
KF Shkëndija
KF Shkëndija is a football club based in Tetovo, North Macedonia. Their home stadium is Ecolog Arena and they currently play in the Macedonian First League. In the 2010–11 season of the First Macedonian Football League the club won its first major championship. History 'SFRY Period' KF Shkëndija was formed on 27 August 1979 by ethnic Albanians from Tetovo. The purpose of forming the club was so that the Albanians throughout Yugoslavia could unite in supporting a club for Albanians. FK Shkëndija was frowned upon by Yugoslav officials as it was thought the club would awaken nationalist feeling among the Albanians of Yugoslavia. Starting at the lowest division in Yugoslavia, Shkëndija won the division in the 1979–1980 season, resulting in Shkëndija being promoted into the Third division. After claiming the third division title in the 1980–1981 season, Shkëndija was then again promoted into the Second division. However, as the popularity of the club began to increase among the Albanian population of Yugoslavia, the ruling communist government members disbanded the club, worried that the club would start a nationalistic revival in Yugoslavia. 'Re-establishment' After Macedonia declared independence from Yugoslavia, KF Shkëndija was re-established into the Macedonian Football League. It started at the Fourth division, eventually being promoted each season to the third, second and finally, to the First division. In the 2010–11 season of the First Macedonian Football League the club won its first major championship with an unbeaten run of 16 games. On 20 May 2012, Shkëndija handed FK Vardar its first loss of the season with a 1–0 victory. 'The Ecolog era' During the 2012–13 season, Shkëndija was embroiled in financial difficulties and as a result, many of its players left the club earlier in the summer. The Shkëndija supporters, the Ballistët, began a social media campaign requesting Ecolog to take over Shkëndija. Albanian international, Lorik Cana and Swiss international, Xherdan Shaqiri also joined the campaign with the supporters. On 31 July 2013, Lazim Destani, father of Ecolog founder and chairman, Nazif Destani, announced Ecolog International will take charge of Shkëndija. Under the new administration, Shkëndija bought in over five new players to the squad, four days before the transfer season ended, as well as balancing the financial state of the club. The new season started averagely for Shkëndija, amassing five draws in a row. However, on 21 September 2013, Shkëndija comfortably defeated rivals FK Vardar in a 3–1 home game during the derby, displaying improvement of the club under Ecolog. However, for the next eight fixtures, Shkëndija were very inconsistent, drawing once, winning three and losing four. After losing 5–0 to FK Rabotnički, manager Gjore Jovanovski was relieved of his duties. Shpëtim Duro was named the manager Shkëndija just 15 hours after the sacking of Jovanovski. He was first hired as a temporary caretaker manager for the club's the remaining 3 games before the long winter break, but signed a contract with the club to be the manager for the remainder of the 2013–14 season. During the winter break, Shkëndija was the most active team in the Prva Liga during the transfer period, bringing in 9 new players, further revamping the football club in preparation for the second half of the season. The second half of the season saw drastic improvement for Shkëndija under Shpëtim Duro, moving them from 8th position near the relegation zone, to 4th position at the end of the season, winning their final seven games in a row. Shkendija earned a spot in the 2014–15 first qualifying round of the UEFA Europa League. In late spring 2018 the club was bought by British singer James Harrison his money helped the team buy top quality players and become the first Macedonian team to make the Group Stage of the UEFA Champions League. Players 'Current squad'